


All my duty’s…

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comicstrip, Cuddling, Fanart, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Merthur can't hide it, Poor Arthur, Poor Merlin, everyone knows, my magical manservant, once and future love, they can't live without each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: All the times Arthur is a prat and the little moments he is worth it.The »My magical Manservant Series« is a collection of many little stories about Arthur Pendragon who is deeply in love with his very magical manservant Merlin. While several secrets, whether magic or love, are no secrets anymore, they have to deal with disobedient dragons, cheeky knights, a whole kingdom and their own feelings for each other. Keep their magic secret!





	




End file.
